Our World Chapter 1 Bakersfield
by Deadly.Suicidal.Mary.Barbie
Summary: this story is about two best friends & their world they have & how they help each other find out the truth about something that doesn't seem right to one of them. Yet while the other one trys to help her friend find a guy that will love her for her.
1. Our WorldChapter 1 Bakersfield

Chapter 1- Bakersfield

So it was a bright & hot day. But that sure didn't stop me from going out. Anyways I'm a girl that you could say is differnet but hey that didn't stop me from getting what I want. Now does it? No. xD I'm Maria & I'm 18. & I have brown eyes that changed with my mood. & I'm going to go visit my best friend. & Well my best friend is the best girl I know becuase she is like the one that understands me out of like 5000000 million people in this world. So grabed my phone & my camera & ipod & I left my unlce's house going to my best friend's house. I was wearing long black boots up to my knees & tight black pants & a corset shirt. Oh & did I say I had piercings too? & Plus my hair was all teased & I have kinda long black hair with pink highlights. Well anyways that was me & I made everyone look at me.. xD yet who wouldn't right? xD But I finally got my my best friend's house & I knocked on the door. Her brother come out & he was like ahhh...wow. I was like dude I'm just here for your sister & not Now go get your sister before I start yalling her name.! Now tell me tell you about my friend her name is Zoye & She's 17. & You could say the reason Zoye & I became friends was becuase we share so many things in common. So I waited by the door & heard her voice & then I didn't feel her coming when she scard the hack out of me. I was like hey! What was that for? & She replyed nothing just messing with you(: I said yeah sure whatever xD in a playful voice she knew I was joking. Zoye was wearing purple skinny jeans,with a colorful t-shirt that read I'ma Ninja..XD. & With black converse. Zoye also has hazel eyes...But I would always keep saying their But anyways Zoye has long stright brown hair. & So I said to her ready to go? Zoye said yeah were we going? I said I got a surprise. Zoye looked at me like saying oooh come on I want to know. & I said before you say anything I'm not telling you..You have to wait. Zoye said ok okay not fair. xD But sure she didn't know what I had as a surprise. But the only thing I did know, was she was going to like it.(:

To be continued until next time... (;


	2. Chapter 2 The Surprise

Chapter 2- The Surprise

Zoye & I walked to the beach.. Even though I hated to go near the water of the beach becuase it brought back memories from my childhood that made me not really like going near pools or anywhere near water. But yet I never told Zoye that becuase I never felt like I would need to becuase I would just stay away from water. Right? But anyways I said to Zoye stay here I'll be right back. So I went & got ice cream. I got myself chocolate mint & I got Zoye cookies and cream. I went back & Gave Zoye her ice cream & She said what's the surprise? I said oh finish your ice first will ya or I think you might not end up finishing it if I give you it already. We ate our ice creams & I said fine now you earned your surprice now that you waited this far. Zoye once again gave me a look that said oh just say it already it's killing me here I want to know now! XD I said well I know you like silverstein & well I got us tickets to their concert & Plus this poster they can sign for you. (: Then Zoye just stood there fozen. I said I think your ice cream made you frozen? Zoye laughed & said yeah now I get it why you said to finish it first. & Well Maria ready to rock out? Zoye said playfully & in very happy voice. I said Hack yes. So here's your ticket & your poster & Welll you better get ready for their concert & who know's maybe we'll get to see some hot guys xD Zoye said ooh Maria you & hot guys all the time. I said yeah well this girl next to me has to find herself one but I won't accept him unless his worth for you...Or I'ma killl him in his sleep xD Zoye looked at me & burst out laughing...& Said aww thanks & I love you best friend. & I hugged her & said yeah best friends got to do what they got to do..& They stick together in good & bad moments. & We sat there on the beach near but far from the water. Where only the water could touch our shoes.. but not close enough to get us wet.

To be continued...(;


	3. Chapter 3 The Concert

Chapter 3- The Concert

So I was alseep when I heard my cell phone ring... & I fell off my bed. I picked up hello? Already back on my bed. & Then I heard Zoye's voice & she said Hi Maria...Today we get to see Silverstein! I was like um yeahh. Zoye said Maria your half sleep arent you? I was like yeahh kinda but never mind I'm up now. I'll call you back in a few & get ready becuase it's in a few hours. & I went to take a shower & felt like wearing red skinny jeans & black t-shirt that read Remeber I love you always & forever. & with converse. So I was ready went to the kitchen to eat. & I called Zoye & Said ready? Zoye answer me yes! I said haha I can hear you are xD...I'll be over in a few mins. I left the house & Got to Zoye's house. I knocked on the door & Her brother's girlfriend answered me. She looked at me like she was full of jealousy & I said to her what? She said I don't like you or my babe's sister. & I got made & said look you little preppy bitch I don't give a fuck if you like me or not but If you mess with Zoye your dead sister. xD Now move. & I went to Zoye's room. I said Hi Zoye.. & I looked at her & Said you know what sit down. I teased her hair & put a bow on her hair & said now that's better. :P Now look at yourself. She was wearing black skinny jeans & a shirt that read Move it or get hurt by my with converse. Now lets get out of here before I end up kicking your brother's girlfriend ass. Zoye laughed & said yeah let go...Here we come Silverstein.! So we left & we walked to the concert. They where having it on a part of the beach. & Dang was the place packed with people. & It started & they played 3 songs & took a break to sign a few posters & drink water. & I said to Zoye go on..Get your poster signed. Zoye walked up shaking & handed the poster & they put to a pretty girl named Zoye love- Silverstein & She was still in shock that I had to help not only the poster but hell with it also a picture ;) right? So I went up & Said hi do you guys mind if we take a picture & then your guys with her? They said sure. So we gathered together & took the first picture & the second picture I just left Zoye with them. I said thanks guys. & Zoye was like I sat Zoye down & went to get us a drink & I finally got her to speak. xD But she said MARIA! This is the best day evei! I said Haha I yeah. & Then I saw a guy with black hair & lip piercings. I turned to Zoye & Said Zoye there's a hottie looking at you. Zoye said what? At Me? I said yes you be right back. She no Maria! But I still went aways xD. I went up to this guy & Said hi what your name? He said my name Blake. I said oh nice to meet you, Blake I'm Maria. Hey I see your looking at my bestfriend over there huh? Blake's face went red. & I laughed & said it's okay she shy but she's a very good friend. Blake said I am too. I said oh gssh -_-'' Well you go up to her now! & Let me warn you if you make her cry or upset I'll be your worst nightmare don't say I didn't warn you. Blake said haha okay I won't..I can tell she means a lot you. I said you best your ass she does. xD I basically pulled him to her & Said Zoye this is Blake & Blake my best friend Zoye. Zoye said Hi in a low shy voice. I said now I'ma go get something more to drink...Have fun talking & you remeber what I told you. xD I was drinking pop & then I suddenly got bumped by a guy with dark brown hair & I didn't remeber where I seein him before but it seem like I knew him from somewhere. I saw Zoye laughing & happy with blake so I took this guy that bumped into me over to zoye & we all 4 went to sit again while we were in the concert. We had a great time all night at the concert & everyone was happy & I was happy to see Zoye happy. & Well when the concert was over I said well boys we got to go now. I turned to blake & said here's her number call her. & I hugged good by to the guy with dark brown hair that seemed sooo known by me..I just couldn't remeber & Said see you around? Bye. & That was the end of the night for us.

To be continued...(;


	4. Chapter 4 The Day After The Concert

Chapter 4-The Day After The Concert

I was half alseep again & then my cell phone rang again & I manged to answer but this time without falling off my bed. I said Hello in a sleepy voice. Then I heard that voice again that I seemed to know it from somewhere. That voice said did you have fun yesterday? I woke up quickly & said wait hold up how did you get my number? The voice said haha let's just say I got my ways. I said haha very funny but no really. He said I got my ways & not telling you anyways now am I? ;) I was quickly pissed becuase he wouldn't but yet Once again like I already knew who it was but I couldn't remeber. I said okay can at least tell me your name? He said Angel. But for some reason I knew that wasn't really his name but oh well I need to answer Zoye's call & I said to him well I'll call you back or you call me I got a call to answer okay bye. I answered Zoye. & Said hey Zoey. Zoye said Maria blake called me & I talked to him & his like super sweet. I said he better Zoye said what did you say? I said nothing for get She said ok & kepted on talking & yet I was think of Angel. But after talking to Zoye & hearing how happy she was & that she had a good time at the concert I looked at my cell phone & saw the call I got from Angel..It read Private'' I said oh great how could he of gotten my number if I didn't give it to him? But I said well I'll find out who this guy is really & how he got my number & why the hack he seemed so known by me but I didn't remeber from where.


	5. Chapter 5 The Call

Chapter 5- The call

I was walking with Zoye to BK'S when my phone rang. I answer hello. I heard a voice that I did know & this time did remeber. I said heyyy I missed you. & I pay attention to what that voice was saying. & Zoye was looking at me like who was it? I finished the call & said ah Zoye do you want to go to another concert? Zoye said yeah sure but who's? I said ah lets just say an old good friend. I said Zoye get ready for tommrow we're going to have fun..But you have to be ready by 12 that way we have 2 hours to hang out before the concert. okay? She said okay in a happy voice. Yet I didn't want to tell her about the call I got but didn't remeber why he seemed so known by me. I guess I didn't want to worriy her or getting her freaked out. So we went to Bk's & we hanged out & then I went home. Back home I got the other call & said heyy & heard once again the voice I did know. & I said yeah were going & yeah we'll met you there at that time you said. I will be so happy to see you & yes I haven't told her yet I just want it to be a surprice for her. & Then kept talking for a while then said okay then see you tommorow. Bye. I was sure Zoye was going to have fun I hope. Well who wouldn't? I mean come on the person I just talekd to was very sweet & loveable & yet one of my old friend that I haven't spoke to in a while. But She as well as Zoye was one of my Best friends too. I love them both as always.

To be continued...(;


	6. Chapter 6 An Old Friend

Chapter 6-an old friend

So only I knowing who I was about to see I got up at 10 & I always tryed to be me as usually becuase She always kept being herself with me. & Beside's Zoye, She was one of those people that were close & I was glad to be able to call her bestfriend. But anyways maybe Zoye got a clue who we were about see. But I wasn't fully sure if she still remeber her. But anyways I called Zoye like at 11 telling her to I was going to head over. & I got to zoye's house. & I saw Zoye already outside & I said here handing her sunglasses.. put these on will need them. Zoye said we will? I said oh yes. Just to make sure we don't get notice a lot. Zoye said I think I know who you were talking to yesterday & where we're going today. I said maybe. We got to the place we agreed to met up at 12 & just on time. There was no sign of the media well at least for now. But I said to Zoye wait here. & I went up & talked to Someone & they took me to the person I come to see. Finally I saw her. She was wearing a dress & curly hair some nice shoes. I said wow I like your dress. & She turned around veryy happy to see me & Said Maria! Your here...Wait where's Zoye? I said out there I think she known's already who we came to see. She laughed & Said I missed you girl. I said I missed you too & You know I love you up to the sky. & She laughed again & said yup that's Maria for everyone xD. I said yeah xD & I said should I go get Zoye or Should you go over their & surpise her? She said No go over there & talk to her & then I'll surpise her. I said haha okay in a playful voice. I went up to Zoye & Said hey Sorry I'm back. & Zoye said Maria I think I know who were seeing. I said oh really who? Knowing she was behide Zoye ;) Zoye answer um well Justin? I smiled & Said are you sure? She said yes I am. & Then she touch her & said Hi Zoye in a friendly voice. Zoye turned around & said woahhh Jazzy! Jasmine! O:. What your the one that we come to see? Wow & I though it was Justin xD We laughed. & I said haha no Zoye. Zoye said well Nice seeing you Jazzy.. :) Jazzy said it's nice seeing you two becuase it's fun having you guys around, You never know what random thing you guys will do or Then Jazzy said are you guys ready to get out of here & hang out a while before the concert? We replyed Hell Jazzy laughed. & Said okay let's go have fun & rock the night out.

To be continued...(;


	7. Chapter 7 Oops A Misunderstanding?

Chapter 7-Oops A Misunderstanding?

Jazzy & Zoye & I went where Jazzy was going to perform. But still had a while before that.I saw Jazzy & Zoye doing some dance moves to one of her songs. Zoye added a new dance move to Jazzy's dance for her song. They seems to be enjoying it. Then I see a electric scooter but those you can stand on. I got on it & then I suddenly felt like going to use the bathroom so I said to Jazzy & Zoye, I'll be right back I got to go pee. They both laughed. So I went & I saw Jazzy & Zoye talking & looking at me. But it's not that I didn't trust them, It's just I was only wondering why they were looking at me. But I forgot about it becuase we did many things the 3 of us together. Before we knew it,It was time for Jazzy's concert. Zoye & I got to sit close to the stage. Jazzy sang a couple songs then all the sudden she said, I would like a special random friend to come up stage. I would like Maria to come up stage please. I looked over Zoye & said what? Nooo way I'm not going to many people & I don't want to leave you alone here. Zoye said go I'll be by the stairs. So I said okay okay fine. I went up stage & looked at Zoye that was by the stairs of the stage. Then Jazzy handed me the mic & Said Maria I want you to sing a song. I said what why me? She said becuase I know you can & becuase you know it. I looked at Zoye & relpyed sing & go with the music follow. I said fine you guys win but I don't think this is such a good idea. & With that Jazzy was gone & The lights come on in many colors & The music started to play slowly. I quckly knew which song was it. It was Just a friend. I started singing.. Then all the sudden I see Zoye & Jazzy dancing. I just similed knowing that what they were look at me for earlier. Then all the sudden I think the must of gotten confused that Jazzy didn't switch places yet with me or something. But they started to play a differnet song. It didn't even take a min to know the name of the song it was Latin girl by someone I was praying that they just played it by mistake & not for me to sing along or something. But nope it was epic fail. I saw a skinny guy I was surpiriced to see that wow was that really him? Last time I saw him he had blonde hair? & He started singing she my latin girl...& Then while he was singing I suddenly realized something. I realized Justin Bieber was the guy I saw at the concert of Silverstein. No wonder I kept saying I knew him from somewhere. But gssh why lie that his name was Angel? Well besides being famous pop singer & having a super controling girlfriend which I didn't like at all. xD I keep moving away from him while he was singing becuase I felt upset & he wanted to hold me close. But when he was done I got off stage & went back stage.. Then I heard him say Sorry everyone Jasmine will be right back. I knew quickly he was going to come after me. I tryed to avoid him finding me but yet I forgot he knew me well enough to find me. Which he did fine me. He said what's a matter Maria? What are you acting this way after I get to see you since a while? I said becuase you lied to me! You told me your name was Angel at the concert of Silverstein. Justin looked puzzled like he had no clue what I was talking about but was trying to understand me & clam me down at least. I said to him ooh no your puzzled looked isn't going to work on me this time Justin. If you thought that was a good idea that day it wasn't Justin. Zoye ran to me & Zoye said Justin leave her alone she's been through enough don't you think? I said Zoye let it go..Let go I hope Jazzy understands. Zoye made her mine to stay over with me for the night & we were watching tv. Then on tv we saw Justin Bieber has a twin fan? That look just like him the only differnet thing is this twin fan isn't famous.. How's that for a surprice for all you bieber you can't get Justin then you can get his twin fan. & Also reports say tonight at the Jasmine V concert a luck fan or has a she called her friend got to sing & Jasmine V herself was dancing along with another girl that seem to be closed to this other fan of her's, Becuase pictures show they we sitting close to the stage & singing. & Plus this luckly fan / friend of Jasmine V, Got a song dedicate tonight by Justin Bieber himself. As it seemed there was a special connection go on there tonight between them that she tryed to avoid? Now we all wonder Why? & What does Justin Bieber have to do with this girl? I turned off the tv & Looked at Zoye & said Zoye I feel bad now. No wonder Justin didn't know a clue about what the hack I was talking about & gave me that puzzled look of his & was trying to understand me..But I thought he was great...Now We're on tv around the world & Now everyone will want to know why I was avoiding Justin. Zoye said yeah well if the media started bugging us then I'll use my ninja powers on them & I'll go Nija. & Well haha poor Justin he might be understanding now why you had a misundstanding thinking it was him. & Yeah not to be a bitch but his girlfriend controls him being time & has changed him since last time you spoke with him. So I'm just saying when you two are together a special connection does fly in the air...& It makes him come back to his normal self if his with you. I said um yea yeah/ & well night Zoye sweet dreams & we went off to sleep & that was the ending of our night.

To be continued...(;


	8. Chapter 8 The Text

Our World Chapter 8- The text

It was early in the morning. I got up I took a shower & I was already but then I remembered Zoye stayed the night with me after the whole Jazzy concert & after what happen with Justin. I sure did feel bad & I felt like a total idiot. I sure did own Justin a big major sorry. But haha now that I think I about it... Justin's face sure was funny when he was looking at me with I'm confused what are you talking about expression look on his face. Then suddenly my little thinking moment burst when I heard a beep that meant I got a new text message. I sure was hoping it was Justin so I could say how sorry I was. But it wasn't it was his twin fan…Angel. I know that for a fact because I was sure Justin was letting me cold off my anger that he thought I had. Plus I had the number saved as Angel. The text said Hey want to hang out today? I texted back saying.. Yeah sure. I was coming out of the bathroom from the shower but ready to go & then all the sudden Zoye pops out of nowhere & scares that crap out of me. XD Zoye said gottcha didn't I? I said yeah you did…Your lucky…I don't go ninja on you xD We both laughed. Then I said well I got a text & guess from who? Zoye quickly said Justin? I said you didn't take a min to think of it did you? XD But anyways nope sorry I got a text from his fan twin. Zoye said I don't really know if I'll want to go ninja on his twin too or I'll end up liking him as a friend. I said well you'll have a chance because we're going to hang out today with him. So we left the house & we met up. To Zoye's surprise Blake was there with Angel. I could say I could see a connection between Zoye & Blake…I started to wonder many things but then came back to reality I had Justin's twin fan infornt of me. Angel yet was somewhat different from Justin beside the whole I'm famous part. But Angel his like the nice version of Justin. Which since I remember it seemed like that old sweet caring Justin I used to know was hidden inside Justin himself deep down. So we all headed to the mall & we ate & talked. Then suddenly I heard a bunch of girls screaming at the top of their lungs Oh my god it's Justin Bieber. I suddenly laughed on the low because Zoye said oh great the screaming Bieber fans xD go away before I use my ninja jelly waffles powers. But then we start to walk away slowly but suddenly out of nowhere we were being followed by the media. I heard them say Oh Justin is it true you there's a special connection with this girl? Are you two dating? How long do you known her? Then I heard another reporter asking Zoye how do you feel being able to perform on stage with Jasmine V? & How long do you know her? As badly as I wanted to answer. We walked away. Then I got a text that read: Hey Maria… It's Justin. I'm kind of seeing here that you guys being followed & the news from last night…I'm like in the Mall…I'm outside…You guys come outside now before they find me or worse it gets crazy with my fans. I texted back okay we'll be outside. I say hey guys umm… Justin's outside waiting for us…Let's go. & I heard Zoye say in the first time in my life thank you Justin. XD When we managed to not be noticed I really saw where he was parked. I we went over there & got in. Zoye said…Wow Justin I can't believe I'm saying this but how the hack didn't get notice by your fans? Justin said well I got swag XD Zoye quickly said yeah of course if you say so -.-''. XD. Justin drove away to my house & parked on the back. I said now that we're not being followed Justin this is your twin fan Angel & this is Blake. I quickly saw Justin shocked. & I said yeah about last night I'm sorry. Justin said its okay Maria. But I realized Justin wasn't shocked because Angel looked like him. I think it was more of I'm Jealous because his close to you & I'm not. & also maybe the fact that maybe Justin wanted to have a day without fame so he could be himself again without having to worry about the media. But I could see Justin want to burst out because I could tell his was catching on to jealousy. But hey I couldn't blame him because the fact that his twin fan not only looked like him but also had someone Justin really wanted more then his current girlfriend…& that was Me. Could this mean good becuase I could get the old Justin back or could it mean bad becuase I could fall for his twin fan?

To be continued...(;


	9. Chapter 9 Truth Or Dare?

Our World-Chapter 9- Truth Or Dare

Early in the morning I got a call from Justin saying If Zoye & I wanted too play truth or dare this weekend becuase he had one of those couple of days that his manger scooter gave him to sleep or visit his friends.I said sure. Justin said okay great then I'll be stopping by without catching attention from the media hopely. He laughed. I said okay see you then. I called Zoye & I told her what Justin called me for & Zoye suddenly say again you two are like so alike. I said haha no we're not. She said sure maria if you say so cough cough soulmates xD I said okay okay maybe. So then the weekend come by really fast. Zoye come over my house & said his blondey here xD I said haha no. But come on Zoye.. Justin isn't that bad. Zoye yeah yeah I'll keep an eye on him if he trys anything I'll use my ninja wiffles powers on blonedy. I laughed. I told Angel &... Cough cough Blake to come. Zoye quickly said WHAT? Ahh... Justin is going to be upset. I said yeah well there our friends too. & Don't to use that What on me becuase I know you like Blake (; Zoye said ahh noo I don't Maria. But her face was red. I said sure Zoye if you say so.(; Then suddenly there was a knock on the door I went to open it. It was Angel & Blake. I said hey (: Just to let you know it's not just us...Justin's coming. I could see Angel like carefree expression just like Justin's when he didn't seem to worriy much becuase he has everything under control. I said to Blake oh & Zoye is the living room. We went to the living room & Zoye quickly turned red again. Blake nor her would say hi. Man these two where for sure shy...I said Zoye have you told Blake what's store do you like from the mall? Zoye said no I haven't. Zoye grabbed me said Maria I'm going to kill you...I said your welcome...& I'm already deadly remeber so I can't be killed xD Now go talk to him. Then I heard I knock agian I knew quickly who it was.. Justin. Zoye said ooh boy blondey is going to be upset xD I open the door & to my surprise Justin was with Ryan, Chaz, Chrisitan. I said Hey guys I liked missed your guys...It's been a while. I let them in. I said oh by the way how did you get by without being noticed.? They said we got our ways. I laughed & said I see. I lead them to the living room. Justin face when from happy to I don't him near you! face expression. I noticed that & Said umm I told them they could come then more the better. xD Justin said yeah yeah. Ryan just stared at Justin but didn't stay anything. & Christian said breaking the bad moment of Justin xD & Said Well let play! We all sat down & Started. Ryan was first. He got truth.. I said ryan what's one person you love truely? He said um my girlfriend. It was Blake's turn. He got said is it true you guys meet in a concet? Blake said yes. & Then it was my turn. Zoye said I'll take this one.. my eyes just looked at Zoye becuase know her I didn't know what to expact. Zoye said Maria is it true that..I'm your best friend? I said yes you are :D. & I was happy she didn't come up with anything crazy xD & Then it was Angel's turn... Justin said looking at him really upset becuase he was next to me.. Angel got dare. Justin got up & said Ryan Chaz, Christian come over here...Then stood away from us. & I was wondering what they were sayings. They come back to sit down & from the look of ryan Justin was up to something. Justin suddenly said Angel I dare you to change into some of my clothes for a while lets see how well we look alike. I stared at Zoye & her eyes were big. I said to myself oh this isnt good. They went to change & when they come back I didn't know which was which. I said to myself oh great. I didn't know if that was Justin or Angel. Zoye said oh maria I think his planning something...I said you think? xD. Of course I knew he was. Now it was Chaz's turn & He got dare.. & I said I dare you too say one thing that comes to your mind? Chaz said skateboard. I said haha okay. Then it was Christian's turn...& He got dare. & Chaz said say one random thing. Got Wings? xD We all laughed. Then suddenly when I know it I realized it was Justin's turn. & Justin got Dare. But then Chaz said becuase we don't know which is Justin... Maria you get to join on this dare. I said me? Why? He didn't answer me. He said Maria you got find the real Justin...Now Your guys go hide & If we'll see who she brings back..If the real one or the twin. I said to myself ooh crap now in trouble now. So I'm I stood there thinking where would Justin hide? I went to look in the music room..& Nothing... The game room & nothing. I suddenly remeber the closet. I went to look & still nothing. I went to my room & Suddenly I saw the two of them. I said to myself crap now how do I know? I asked several questions but they both anwered right it's like if Justin made an agreement with Angel when they went to hide. One of them said kiss one of us & you'll know who's the right one. I quickly said noo way. They said it's a dare. yeah but it's Justin's not mine. They said it's both. I was counting to see if I would get the right one by gut feeling. I went with the one on the right. I kissed him... Okay yeah it feel right it was Justin but just to make sure I remebered his ticklish stop. Why didn't I think of this before xD I tickled him & quickly pulled from the kiss & say stop stop. I said got you! Angel said how did you know? I said I know him so I know your not ticklish. I said that's what you get for making me kiss you.. Everyone was behided us. & Zoye said awwwwwwwwww3.. Soulmates. I quickly said what no. It's just a dare that's what he gets. Ryan & Zoye said yeah sure. We went back to the living room & Now it was Zoye's turn. She got dare. I dare you to kiss Blake. Zoye when red on her face. Justin said awwww soulmates3 I tryed not to laugh. She said noo way. I said it's a dare. So he got up & walked to her..& Suddenly Justin got up & give him a little push xD & When we knew it Zoye & Blake were kissing. I said to myself she'll want to kill me but she'll thank me later xD. So after playing for 2 hours Blake & Angel were going home now. & Now of course he was wearing his normal clothes. But Blake said good bye Zoye & gave her a kiss good night on the cheek. & Zoye was frozen. & Angel said good bye Maria. & Lead to give me a good night kiss. & Even though I knew Justin was watching & was going nutz by this. But hey he has a girlfriend. right? & Wow sure did I didn't know if I liked Justin's kiss better or Angel's. So they left & I went to Zoye & said hello Zoye? Wiffles? Zoye said huh? what? I said your in shock haha. & Well of course Justin & Ryan & Chaz & Chrisitan were staying with us & As well for Zoye too. We went to sleep & I couldn't sleep thinking..& I realized for once Zoye was happy well at least in her sleep. xD Should say Blake. So I knew she was dreaming of what happened today. & I was glad. & Then I fell alseep & didn't realize Justin was just to me. I heard him say Sweet dreams Shawty. & I didn't realized that I got closer to him while I was sleeping. & I was fast sleep in his arms.

To be continued...(;


End file.
